sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Revealing Secrets
The Sandbar A large, comfortable room creates the main part of Plaxton City's infamous Sandbar, survivor of no less than three rounds of destruction, once more back on its feet. Refurbished to much the same state it had enjoyed prior to the invasion of Caspar at Imperial hands, the place boasts dark wood panelling on its walls, and myriad booths and tables of occasionally battered but sturdy lighter wood, and a number of both old and brand new holoposters hung here and there on the walls. Several deep blue glass windows allow light in from outside, while keeping the ambient light level fairly low. The marble bar that survived the recent war still remains, more battered than before, but once again serving as the domain of Ariani; the loft, too, has been restored, providing yet more seating and an excellent view of the low stage towards the back of the room, where the local band called the Womprats play each night. Drax's hand leaves a mark on the glass, clearing away the condensation that had formed there. He rubs his fingers against the palm of his hand, drying his hand a bit. The pilot turns slightly and glances back at Daana once more. Might as well say 'Hi.' or something since I just wired 2k to her earlier today.' Bringing the now dry hand up he gives a short and silent wave to her. Well, he's done his 'hello' thing now. And he retreats back to his drink, drawing it up to his lips once more. Pulling the drink away from his face he cradles it in both hands while leaning forward on the bar. Bah. Daana smiles at the pilot, turning her gaze away from the woman as she starts up a conversation with her previous conversation partner. The man seemed a bit down, and she did not help that any. Not that she tried. More to the contrary. "Oh, busy. But I am well. Am into swoop racing now as well.", she grins, almost a bit too broad for that a simple information. The smile wanes a little as she catches the movement in the corner of her eyes, and she tilts her head in that direction, only to see Drax sitting there, waveing. Well, not quite catching his less then social mood, or more likely, not really bothering about disrupting it she ohs. "Talking of business. There is a customer of mine.", she says, turning back to Kyyel. "Let me say hello and drag him over here..." A singular figure enters the Sandbar, a slim, feminine silhouette framed by the bright rectangle of the door as it opens to offer her passage. A human woman with bright silver hair and a worried expression saunters inside, paying little heed to the other patrons she passes by on her way to the bar. Green eyes rest on Kyyel fleetingly, before Annalise slaps both hands down on the surface of the bar and leans forward, trying to get Ariani's attention. "I ordered something to go," she explains, drumming her fingers, and ignoring anyone who might be looking in her general direction. Hmming quietly, Kyyel nods with a slight smile, "Have fun Daana..." he looks back towards Aeri and Tarrin, his gray eyes alight as he makes his way towards a nearby table, taking a seat and motioning for Aeri to sit down as well, "So Tarrin, how have you been lately? I trust that they're taking care of you in your new post?" his voice trails off slightly at the end, as he notices the slim, silver-haired woman make her way to the bar. Growing thoughtful, Kyyel watches her for a bit, a slight sigh escaping his lips before he turns his gaze away again, looking to Aeri, "And what have you been up to recently?" Aerilaya looks at Daana with as a quizical look crosses her face briefly, it would have been hard to notice unless someone had been paying very close attention to her face. Aeri turns around to see Kyyel move towards the table so she heads towards him. She smiles as he talks to her so she slides into the booth beside him, "Work." she says softly, "And worrying about you." she says softly. Tarrin chukles and shake hishead, 'The new post is fine." he lifts his slinged arm just a bit, "But things have been perhap just a bit hectic lately as I am sure you have heard." Drax brings the glass to his mouth again, this time downing it's contents easily and polishing off the drink. No, he wasn't taking his time with it today. His back is presently facing Daana, so he doesn't quite catch wind of the fact that she will be shortly interrupting his nice little break from life. Oh well, maybe he just needs a couple people to talk to right now. Or not. His eyes flash quickly to the new arrival, this woman... 'Hmm... interesting haircut and color...' The man's thoughts venture elsewhere as he slowly pulls his vision back to the space in front of him, staring clean through the bar. A hand reaches forward and pushes the glass forwad while holding onto it loosely, silently telling the bartender he wants another. As Daana is pretty sure she has not met the silver-haired woman before, she passes her form by the bar without paying her more attention then a glance in passing on her way towards intercepting Drax. "Hello there.", she says, smiling at the pilot. "All alone on Caspar?", she queries, leaning a hand on the bartop, while the other rests ontop of the pilto's shoulder, while she peeks around to be able to look in his face. "I see you made your return safely, from dropping off. I would never had forgiven me if you would have caught something on your way out.", she jokes along some private tale, obviously. "How is your ship? Still running smoothly?". Perhaps Daana did notice his mood and isn't planning to give the man a chance to back off, and instead assaults him with the rapid fire questions. Annalise laces her long fingers together on top of the bar as she waits for Ariani to return with her order, just barely supressing the urge to fidget. Without their being aware of it, she makes note of the other patrons with a passing glance, but only Tarrin and Kyyel receive a somewhat more lingering look. She brushes her fingertips back through her short, silvery blond hair. "Thanks," she says as the carefully wrapped package is placed on the counter in front of her, and she fishes through her pockets for the credits to pay the bartender with. Blushing faintly at Aeri's words, Kyyel simply grins, shaking his head once, "Aeri, you don't need to worry about me..." he glances back towards Daana and Drax, shaking his head once with a wry grin, before he turns his gaze back to Aeri, "How's the medical center doing on the Typhoon lately? You ever get all those supplies?" out of the corner of his eye, he watches Annalise, hmming softly as the woman picks up her order. After a bit, he looks back to Aeri again, smiling faintly, "I also hope it's been fairly quiet there." Tarrin notes the lightly lingered gaze apon himself and Kyyel and glances slowly over to Annalise questioningly before looking back to Kyyel and Aeri. Aerilaya looks at Kyyel and smiles softly at the first comments, "I always worry about you no matter what you are doing." she says softly. "Work has been busy enough for me to stay busy but not to crazy. And I do beleive we got the supplies that were sent to us." she smiles and then follows Kyyel's glance toward Daana and the towards Annalise. She smirks at Kyyel and looks back at him, "So how do you know thses two lovely ladies?" she asks softly. Ack, she's back. Drax shakes free of his silent reverie and turns his head up to take a look at Daana. His eyes take a half a second longer to focus in on the woman and show clearly of lack of sleep. Finally, he forces a grin to his face, "Hey there." He shakes his head slightly to the blue skinned woman, "Nah, I'm not here alone, but I managed to slip away from everyone at the time being and steal away some time for myself." Well, at least he had gotten a couple minutes to himself. "The trip out of the system was pretty simple. No real hassels. No need to worry there." Chuckling as his hand reaches towards the now refilled glass. The pilot swivels around on the seat to face the woman, "Yeah, I bet you would have felt bad... bad that you wouldn't be getting any more payments from me. But, yeah, the ship is running quite nicely. I just got her sensors tweaked a bit. I've got a few other mods I'm looking at as well." He takes this pause inbetween now and the next probably barrage of questions to slam down a quarter of his Ale. Daana chuckles a little at that and nods. "Aww. I am hurt. To loose the money would have been a shame, true, but to assume that would be my only concern.", she says, smirking at the pilot nodding at his report. "Good. So you won't come to me about warranty claims after tweaking with the ship.", she adds to the jest, before she retreats a little bit, now that the pilot turned, sitting down for a little in the stool next to him. (Hoping it is free, she is not even looking.) "Well, so I take I cannot convnce you to head over to a couple of people I know, over there? I think I owe you a drink." Cursing under her breath as she comes up just a couple of credits shy, Annalise gives Ariani a sheepish look, her irritation apparent. "I'm sorry, I seem to be a bit short," she says on a long sigh. "Hang on to this for me, please? I'll be right back." This time, as she turns, she pays no attention to anyone else, her hand resting on her hip as she begins to slide her way back through the crowd toward the door. Turning back towards Aeri, Kyyel grins, shrugging his shoulders once, "I told you how I met Daana; she and I met on the station when she stopped in a while ago. That woman there..." motioning to the departing silver-haired woman, "I just thought I recognized her... I think she was on planet a few months ago..." as he watches Annalise depart, Kyyel glances up to Ariani at the bar, then back to Annalise. Sighing with a soft smile, he looks to Aeri, "One sec hon... excuse me?" he calls out towards Annalise. "Miss? Is there a problem?" Tarrin takes a seat again silently returning to his drink his gaze still on Annalise.. Turning at the sound of Kyyel's voice, Annalise gives him a sharp, concerned look. "Nothing. I'm just an idiot and forgot my money." She manages what she assumes to be a casual smile and shrug, reaching for the door's control panel. "I just have to go get more." Drax forces another grin to bubble up tp the surface on his face. "I'm sure your heart is just shattered." THere he goes again with the sarcasm. The same sarcasm that seemed to entirely tick Pallando off enough for him to storm out of the room. Oh well. His shoulders raise as he shrugs, "Hmmm. I dunno, I was just getting pretty used to this seat. Though, you do most certainly owe me a drink... By the way how's that ship you went to go and pick up?" Something catches his ear. That platinum-blonde haired woman's voice. He turns his body in his seat and faces Arianiooc Hmmmm. Aerilaya looks at Kyyel and smiles softly as he explains the meeting situations to her. But the same quizical look somes across her face as he calls out to Anna.. It seems a little weird to Aeri that Kyyel is calling out to a women he does not even know. She watches him quietly as he interacts with the woman. Drax forces another grin to bubble up tp the surface on his face. "I'm sure your heart is just shattered." THere he goes again with the sarcasm. The same sarcasm that seemed to entirely tick Pallando off enough for him to storm out of the room. Oh well. His shoulders raise as he shrugs, "Hmmm. I dunno, I was just getting pretty used to this seat. Though, you do most certainly owe me a drink... By the way how's that ship you went to go and pick up?" Something catches his ear. That platinum-blonde haired woman's voice. He turns his body in his seat and faces Ariani. Pointing to his chest, "Just add it to my tab." No woman should have to go running out someplace to grab a few credits for a meal and then come all the way back. It was just plain wrong. The pilot then shifts back around to face Daana. Hmming quietly at the woman's words, he glances back to the bar, where Ariani shrugs a bit helplessly. Kyyel glances back towards Annalise, and nods, smiling faintly, faintly similar to the time he and Aeri had met a small street urchin last year in the same place. hmming softly, Kyyel glances back towards Aerilaya again, holding up an open palm for Annalise to wait as he whispers softly to Aeri. Daana's smile drops almost instantly at those words of Drax. "Indeed it is!", she exclaims, only to crack up with the soft laugh. "But certainly not because of anything you said. And now get your lazy butt off that stool and follow me.", she commands. "You look like those drinks have been your best friends for days, not mere minutes.". Oh, sure Daana. That kind of flattery is surely getting you everywhere. She stops however, as Drax offers to pay the tap of the unkown woman, and once again her eyes settle on her, probing, watching the woman, and Kyyel standing a bit away from her. A tad uncomfortable with all the eyes and attention on her now, Annalise blushes... shyly? "Oh, it's fine," she starts to say, then blinks, surprised as yet another stranger offers her assistance. Smiling weakly at Drax, she nods her gratitude. "Thanks," she offers sincerely, not wanting to cause more of a scene by refusing his offer, and looking like she's about ready to grab her order and bolt. But Kyyel's staying hand has her standing rigidly in place, and she waits impatiently for him to finish. Looking back up towards Annalise as Aeri speaks back to him, Kyyel nods his head, and then looks over to Ariani, nodding his head deeply once. The woman smiles a bit, then pushes the package to the edge of the counter, even as Kyyel speaks again, "It's alright, I'll cover it. Would you like to join us?" he motions to an empty seat across the table... Tarrin leans lighlty back against the bar silently and sighs lifting his drink and slowly taking a sip.. Aerilaya looks at Kyyel and smiles softly as he offers to the woman to join them. Aerilaya looks over the crowd and her eyes stop on the man talking to Daana. She lets herself look at him for a second and blinks looking back at Kyyel when her eyes open. Note to Self: Hide in booth at back of bar next time you want to be alone. With the mental note made for the future reference, Drax slides out of his seat. His hand reaches out and snatches up his drink, leaving a small pile of credits behind in it's wake to pay off his bar tab thus far. No, Elomin Ale hasn't been his best friend for day at all. It's been his friend for a solid month now. Well, it had taken a break there a week ago, but after recent happenings it was trickling back. Slowly, he walks over towards the table, his drink dangling from his fingertips as he goes along. Daana smiles as Drax actually moves, and she turns to head towards the table, after offering the silver-haired one a nod as she passes her vision. "Good boy.", she comments, teasingly, before she arrives with him at the table of Aeri and Tarrin. "Well, here we are.", she says, smiling at the round. "May I introduce. This is Drax. A customer. Over here is Aeri-lya.", she says, pausing a little to see if she got it right, before she goes on. "And...well...I don't think i caught your name at all?", she concludes as she looks at Tarrin. "And the man over there is Kyyel. A acquintance I met a while back.", she introduces. Edging her way to the countertop where her package awaits her, Annalise gives Kyyel a weak smile, one glance at the woman waiting for him at the table sealing her decision. "Maybe another time," she says in a cool voice as she gathers the boxes against her chest and begins maneuvering her way toward the door. Perhaps it was rude to accept an offer from someone and then refuse to stay and chat, but this woman is at a point where etiquette is just about the lowest priority. "Thanks, anyway!" Shrugging his shoulders once, Kyyel smiles softly as the woman takes the parcel, but declines the invitation, "You're welcome. Hope you find better luck soon..." he turns his eyes back towards Aerilaya, and then glanes up as he finds both Daana and Drax coming towards them as well. Aerilaya smiles at Daana as she nods to her and smiles, "Almost right. The name is Aerilaya." she says softly as she holds out her hand. She takes a good look at Drax's face and blinks again. She looks at Kyyel and then back at Drax. She smiles softly at him and then looks at Tarrin and smiles. Tarrin truns slowly back to the bar motioning the tender over and ordering another drink.. Drax pauses as he reaches the table. A smile pops up on his lips as he bows his head to each person, lingering for a moment with Aerilaya. Had one and a half drinks been too much for him? Was he haluucinating. That name was so familiar... He blinks once and then a genuine one of his grins appears, "Aaah, yes. I had met Kyyel just the other night." And with the introductions partially finished he seats himself at the table, placing his Ale on the surface. For a moment, his eyes glance back over to Aeri. Where was it that he knew her from? It was on the tip of his brain screaming at him, but the pilot just couldn't get his hands on it. Just as Daana wants to take a seat herself he comlink starts to beep and she frowns. "Excuse me", she says, taking a step back to answer it. The conversation is short but as she returns she sirks a little "Sorry, but it seems I am required in the port. I will have to abandon you for now.", she says, to Drax, before looking into the round. "It was a pleasure. Sorry to cut it short.", she says. Yeah, that is typical Daana. Ruining the 5 minutes of quiet one has, and then beating a hasty retreat. Tarrin stands slowly from his seat a bit shakilly, his right hand reaching over to lightly rub along his other slinged arm as he begins to head for the door.. Aerilaya gets ready to say goodbye to Daana but she doesn't have the time before she heads out of the room. Aerilaya looks at Kyyel and then to Drax and smiles, "So is this your first time to Caspar?" she asks softly. With her parcels cradled carefully in her lanky arms, Annalise hits the control pad with one hip, glancing back only briefly at the people all gathering now around Kyyel's table. With a fierce, determined expression lighting her eyes, she slips out the opened door and disappears. **** Fountain Square - Plaxton City The huge buildings in the background threaten to take over this small patch of green that is the center of Plaxton City. A stone fountain -still in place from another time- sits in the center of the square. It depicts a young woman looking into the sky. Water flares around her and bursts into a star pattern ten feet above her head. The inscription at the base of the fountain is written in the aging language of a more romantic time. 'Farewell, for all journeyers that leave this place shall always return to call it home.' Newly planted, lush trees now dominate the square, shading the area from the dusk sky above is clear. Dark bushy leaves cover the branches, offering shade for the ground below. Patches of well maintained grass surround the base of the trees, allowing space for visitors to relax or picnic. The central, most famous area of Plaxton City, seems to become more and more park-like with the frequent additions and maintnence. A pair of Marines quietly watch over the area. ***** Frowning slightly now at Tarrin's actions, Kyyel sighs, and decides to watch from a bit of a distance, giving Tarrin the space he seems to want. Even as he does, Kyyel's gaze shifts over the square, seeing who else might be here; his gray eyes dance in the fading light of the sun, and the hint of a yawn reaches his mouth. Tarrin makes his way across the streat and over to the fountain, collasping down on one of the benches. He leans back and closes his eyes... Watching Tarrin collapse, Kyyel sighs, and shakes his head once. Lifting a comlink to have some of the praetorians pick up their own, Kyyel then moves off, walking towards a more secluded spot of the square, and gazing up to the sky above. A shadowy figure seems to watch from the shadow of a nearby building, though there are certainly plenty of other people drifting through the square at this time of the afternoon, people leaving their businesses and daily tasks and making their way home. Only when Kyyel moves away from the marine nearly passed out on the fountain's edge does Annalise dare step forward, the light catching her bright silver hair. Without speaking, she moves to a location across from his line of sight, watching him with a solemn expression, wondering if he will follow. As Annalise crosses his vision, Kyyel's eyes widen slightly in surprise at seeing the woman again. He follows her path though... and then after only a moment, begins to follow after her, his steps light, and quick to match her own... silently, he wonders where he might be being led too as he stays to the sides of the square, out of sight. With a tiny, relieved smile, Annalise narrows her eyes and turns to head further into the shadows westward, a small wave of her hand indicating that Kyyel should follow her. Her footsteps don't even make a sound as she disappears. Stepping up towards where Annalise moves too, Kyyel's eyes remained focused on the silver-haired woman, his brow knotting slightly into a look of concern as he finds them nearing where they had met this morning. Gazing about briefly, gray eyes eventually shift back to face the silver trail left by her hair. She leads him on a course that takes them into the overhang of a grove of Pula trees, the shadows deeper now as the sun dips close to the horizon. The air is sweet and cool, and Annalise can't help but appreciating it as she pauses on a narrow trail that winds through the trees and away from the street. "I wanted to thank you properly for helping me out at the bar," she says in a quiet tone, keeping a safe distance from the Corellian. "And apologize for blowing up at you earlier. I can't accept your help, but that's no reason for me to mistreat you." The words are not tinged with her usual warmth; instead they are spoken coolly, as if this is a logical conclusion rather than an outpouring of feeling. Her reddened lips press grimly together. "No, you don't need to apologize Annalise..." Kyyel speaks softly, even as he steps forward, moving to stand alongside her, even as he looks out to the waters, his eyes shining with the light of the fading sun, "And I promised that I wouldn't mention that I met with you... so I did," he turns back to face her now, his expression still soft and kind, but also curious, "But tell me, why can't you accept my help?" "Because... because right now I can't even trust myself. I can't put others in danger because of me, and while I still have the sense to keep them safe, I have to do so." It's almost a relief to explain it aloud, to try to make some sense of her conflicted impulses. It used to be so easy to follow her instincts, her trust in the Force guiding her to what she always thought were at least good, if not "correct" decisions. But now, with everything thrown into question... she has no idea what path she should choose before her. There was more pain and disappointment down every branching road, and she's weary from it all. "I appreciate your not betraying me," she adds hastily. "Especially when I saw... that marine, in there...." Not knowing if he has since discovered the entire story, she bites her lip and furrows her brow. Nodding his head once more, Kyyel quickly begins to put things together in his mind... her words all but confirm some thoughts he was having himself. "Don't mention it..." he looks over to her again, watching her bite her lips with a soft sigh, "I still want to help you though. Especially... regarding that marine. It can be a very bad situation for you..." he looks out to the waters again, and sighs heavily, "You say you can't trust yourself... that you've been exiled from what you past believed in..." he looks back towards her, and then gestures to the hilt of his sword, "I wasn't kidding when I told you I knew what it was like." Pale green eyes flicker down to observe the sword at his side, and Annalise gives a slight nod of her head. "I see," she says quietly. "At least I'm not the only one." And neither is Simon, she thinks to herself sadly. "So you know that marine." The obvious is apparent in her voice: that she's put herself at even greater risk by talking to Kyyel because of his proximity to the very man who began this whole debacle. Her face remains stony, only her eyes expressive of her fear and anxiety. Nodding his head once, Kyyel's face remains passive, even as his eyes shine softly as they look to her, "Yes. I've known him for a few years now... I also know he's one to make mistakes when he judges people, or their actions..." stepping forward lightly, Kyyel regards the woman again, "You were trying to keep him alive, weren't you?" the question is asked calmly, even as the Corellian tilts his head to one side. "What? Who?" Annalise responds, her fingers clenching against her chest, bunching up the leather jacket. Her boots crunch in the gravel when she takes an unsteady look backward. The softness in Kyyel's manner seems so out of place to her, and she eyes him warily, extending senses she's been keeping in check to search for signs of deception or danger. No deception, and no danger at all emminate from Kyyel. Instead, it is the same sincerity that he's held throughout the entire time he's spoken with you. If walls were up, they're laid open, letting you see that he is true to his word to the core of his being. There is no danger from this one. "The Marine..." he glances back out, and sighs softly, "I can't make you accept my help, and you're right, I don't know everything that I'd be getting into, but at the very least, I might be able to help you get through what you're going through... help you find something to set yourself right again," his smile widens for a moment... sad with rememberance, even as it holds a warm quality to it as well, "My mother used to tell me something... before she died... she used to say, 'There is no emotion... there is only peace,'" sighing again heavily, Kyyel shakes his head, "I've never known what that meant exactly... but I know that it's helped me keep some sense during some rough times..." Annalise had turned her head to look in the general direction of the Fountain Square, where he had left the Marine behind, when Kyyel utters those terrible, familiar words. She gives out a gasp of shock, her eyes wide when they come to rest upon him once more, fully riveted. "Jedi," she says, a mix of emotions surrounding the word: fear and condemnation, hope and love. No, not now. Rejecting the Code, rejecting his help, Annalise shakes her head and tears herself away, her sob echoing in the still air. What did the Jedi know of emotion, of passion, of love? Everything they had taught her had set her up for this, her Darkest fall. "My name is Jessalyn," she tells him from far away, as she makes her escape. "I was once a Jedi." As she speaks, Kyyel's own eyes grow wide... wide with both shock... and questions that now tear into his own mind. "Jedi?" confusion runs rampant in his thoughts... forcing him to lean up against a single Pula tree. One thought though remains above all else... she had given him her name, and she had given him a question only she could answer.... Revealing Secrets